Obese hypertensives have greater vascular alpha-adrenergic tone and higher plasm nonesterified fatty acid (NEFA) levels. Local infusion of intralipid nd heparin increases dorsal hand vein tone and sensitivity to phenylephrine. is study tests the hypothesis that fatty acids will selectively augment neurovascular tone by enhancing vascular alpha-one-adrenergic and reducing vascular beta adrenergic sensitivity and reactivity.